Dobrzy na prawo, źli na lewo
by dr.ryhsa
Summary: Eva była Łowczynią. Była najlepsza, dlatego to właśnie ona dostała to zlecenie. Równowaga wszechświata została zakłócona. Nadchodzi Apokalipsa. Znowu. Ktoś musi ją powstrzymać. I to nie będzie ona. Ona ma zadanie zabić tych, którzy znowu chcą przeszkodzić w walce Lucyfera z Michałem.
1. Nikt nie stoi pośrodku

Jego usta smakowały piwem i cichą obietnicą, że nikt się dowie. Jego ręce krążyły po jej ciele, przyrzekając, że nie będzie żadnych konsekwencji. Wdychała jego zapach, rozkoszując się tym co jest teraz, nie martwiąć się jutrem. Całowała jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Ściągnął z niej jednym ruchem cienką, lekką sukienkę. Zmienili pozycję, teraz to on był na górze. Rozłożyła uda, przyjmując go.

Bez zakazów, bez reguł, tylko dziś. Ostatni dzień na ziemi.

Wplotła ręce w jego włosy, przyciągając go jak najbliżej. Jego ruchy były powolne, spokojne, mocne. Nie musieli się śpieszyć. Jutro będą martwi, tylko dziś może być tak słodko, niewinnie i zmysłowo. Tylko dziś mogą być kochankami, jutro wrócą do bycia wrogami.

Jego palce splecione z jej palcami. Jego ręka w jej tali. Jej uda skrzyżowane na jego plecach. Tylko to się liczy. Ale jak do tego doszło? Miała zlecenie na niego, on na nią polował. Nadeszła Apokalipsa. Nie ta biblijna. Ostateczna Apokalipsa. Dobrzy na prawo, źli na lewo. Nikt nie stoi pośrodku.

Jutro dokona wyboru. Ale dziś liczy się tylko to co się dzieje na tylnim siedzeniu Impali 67.


	2. Wzniecić pożar i uciec

Obudziła się z bólem głowy i trupem w łóżku. Przetarła oczy zastanawiając się gdzie jest i czemu nie ma na sobie bielizny. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Sypialnia jakiegoś studenta zafascynowanego „Gwiezdnymi wojnami", o czym świadczyły plakaty na ścianach. Pewnie ten pokój należał do tego młodego mężczyzny którego ciało leżało obok.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Ósma rano. Była już spóźniona. Czas się zbierać. Energicznie odrzuciła kołdrę, a zimne powietrze owiało jej ciało. Wzdrygnęła się. Tuż przy łóżku leżały jej rzeczy, wzięła je. Będzie musiała w drodze wpaść do jakiegoś sklepu. Nie może się na Spotkaniu pokazać w czerwonej sukience ledwie za tyłek.

\- Nie przeszkadza Ci, że skorzystam z Twojej łazienki? - zwróciła się do trupa. Przewróciła oczyma - Nie fatyguj się. Sama znajdę.

Po chwili była już łazience. Weszła pod prysznic i odkręciła na maksa kurek z zimną wodą. Tego właśnie jej trzeba było.

Wydarzenia z ostatniej nicy zaczęły do niej powracać. Była w jakimś małym miasteczku w Nebrasce. Polowała tu na wendigo – wredne stworzenie pożerające ludzi. Zabiła je i postanowiła się zabawić. Wstąpiła do pobliskiego baru z zamiarem wypicia kilka piw i ewentualnie znalezienia zabawki na jedną noc. Szybko przypałętał się do niej ten młody chłopiec. Był słodki. Taki niewinny, chętny. Nie miała oporów, kiedy zaproponował, żeby przenieść się do niego. Tak też się stało. Pamiętała jak pocałował ją namiętnie, jak tylko przekroczyli próg jego mieszkania. Odwzajemniała pocałunek, ale wtedy to poczuła. Głód. Głód przez duże G. Zapragnęła mieć tego słodkiego chłopca w sobie, a potem wybić jego krew. Przenieśli się do jego sypialni, tam się pieprzyli i tam wbiła mu kły w tętnice. Pamiętała jego wzrok, kiedy pochyliła się i na jego oczach się przemieniła. Pozwoliła by urosły jej kły i oczy zmieniły kolor – białka na czarno, a źrenica stała się czerwona. Jaki był przerażony. Strasznie krzyczał, kiedy się nim karmiła.

Nasyciła głód. Jeden człowiek raz na kwartał. Taka jest umowa. Każda z jej sióstr musi to robić regularnie. Ona jest z nich najsilniejsza. Robi to rzadziej, bo nie takiej krwi potrzebuje. Krew ludzi ją obrzydza. Jest za cierpka. Ale kiedy przychodzi Głód nie ma już czasu na wybieranie przekąsek. Nie ma też czasu na wyrzuty sumienia. Jeden człowiek to nie wielka cena za siłę, szybkość i wytrzymałość. Śmierć jeden osoby to nic w porównaniu z dziesiątkami, które każdego dnia ratuje, prawda?

Wyszła spod prysznica, owinęła się dużym, białym ręcznikiem, na którym znajdowała się zapach jej byłego partnera na jedną noc. Podeszła do umywalki. Znalazła jakąś szczoteczkę do zębów. Polała ją gorącą wodą, zachowując jakieś pozory higieny. Zaczęła myć zęby i patrzyła na siebie w lustrze, które znajdowało się nad umywalką.

Wysoka, wysportowana, szczupła. Miała ciemne włosy, które były już przydługie, bo sięgały do polowy pleców. Lubiła je, ale były niepraktyczne w czasie Łowów, nie miała jednak odwagi - w przeciwieństwie do jej sióstr – ściąć je na krótko. Miała piwne oczy - przynajmniej te w jej normalnym, ludzkim wydaniu – i duże, czerwone usta. Była bardzo ładna, kobieca, marzenie każdego mężczyzny. Jeden z uroków bycia dharmą i picia cudzej krwi.

W tym momencie w sąsiednim pokoju rozdzwonił się jej telefon. Wypluła pastę i opłukała usta i wróciła do sypialni. Jej telefon był w torebce, więc moment zajęło jej zlokalizowanie tego przeklętego urządzenia. Na wyświetlaczu widniał obcy jej numer.

\- Tak? - odebrała. Wiedziała, że to niegrzeczne, ale wolała się nie przedstawiać z imienia i nazwiska, bo nigdy nie wiadomo kto dzwonił i jak się tej osobie przedstawiła.

\- Eva! Gdzie ty, kurwa, jesteś? - w głośniku rozległ się znajomy, wściekły głos jej siostry Brooke. - Wszystkie już na ciebie czekamy.

\- To poczekacie jeszcze trochę, bo jestem w Nebrasce. - rzuciła znudzona dziewczyna, ramieniem przyciskając telefon i zakładając bieliznę.

\- Co ty tam do diabła robisz? Jest Spotkanie. - Eva doskonale znała Brooke i wiedziała, że w tym momencie przewraca oczyma.

\- Polowałam. - krótko ucięła. - I byłam głodna.

W słuchawce zaległa cisza. Żadna z dhram nie była dumna z tego, że muszą zabijać ludzi, a by ratować później innych.

\- Posprzątaj po sobie i pośpiesz się. - powiedziała jej rozmówczyni po dłuższej pauzie i rozłączyła się.

Eva skończyła się ubierać. Zabrała tez portfel, który znalazła na podłodze, leżał niedaleko męskich spodni. Podeszła do łóżka. Chłopak zmarł z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Był młody, pewnie niewiele ponad 20 lat. Miał jeszcze całe życie przed sobą. Gdyby tylko wczoraj poderwał jakaś inną kobietę...

Nagle ją olśniło. Adam. Miał na imię Adam. Studiował inżynierię budowlaną. Cokolwiek to było...

Nie miała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Może powinna, ale nie ma. Na tym polegało jej życie. Nie była to jej pierwsza ofiara. I nie ostatnia. Już niedługo wszyscy będą martwi, nie tylko on. Nadchodzi Apokalipsa.

Otrząsnęła się z rozmyślań i wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki małą, niepozorną, niebieską buteleczkę. Znajdowała się w niej benzyna, którą polała trupa i łóżka. Następnie wyciągnęła zapałkę i zapaliła ją. Obserwowała przez moment jak się jarzy.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho, rzucając zapałkę na ciemną plamę benzyny na kołdrze. Po chwili wszystko już się paliło, a w powietrzu rozszedł się smród palonych włosów.

Odwróciła się i wyszła. Na tym polegało jej życie. Wzniecić pożar i uciec.


End file.
